User talk:Dirael
Maureen Hi! Welcome to the wiki! I'm Kayle, a Bureaucrat and Head of Sorting and Stores. I would love to roleplay Maureen and Constance, who is a year younger! Please take a look at our policies before roleplaying such, as well as our startup guide. If you need any help (from setting up pages or word bubbles to roleplaying to finding models, anything you could think of), feel free to message any of the Administration members. Bureaucrats can be found in gold, Administrations are silver, and Rollbacks are bronze. :D �� hi, i'm ugly. what's your name? �� 04:07, October 15, 2017 (UTC) re Really sorry for the late reply, but yeah sure, go ahead and use it. I don’t mind. :) Hello! HI! I firstly just wanted to say welcome to DARP :) I was wondering if you wanted to rp Maureen and Alexus? Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 03:43, December 6, 2017 (UTC) World Bubbles Unfortunately, BachLynn is no longer an active member of our community, which means you will likely not be receiving a response. That said, there's templates still available for use, like this one and this one. Zahira Hussain Congratulations! She has been sorted into Gryffindor! I really like her! If you're interested in an RP, she's in the same year as my Hufflepuff Ethan Burke & my Slytherin Adèle Belfrey. :) p.s. I apologize for the delay in sorting her! Re Absolutely! Feel free to use it :) Dear Kitty (and Lockheed, of course)... Do you want to GM the Zahira/Phee duel, or shall I do it? :) Alex Jiskran 19:37, December 17, 2017 (UTC) Mutant Recognition The hairlength and visible costume says probably early Excalibur but it's definitely not an Alan Davis image, so I can't place it. Anyway, first round was a draw. Your post. Alex Jiskran 19:48, December 17, 2017 (UTC) Hello :) I really like your character Zahira! I wondered if you wanted to rp her with maybe one of my 5th years? I have A Slytherin who's a bit of a loner but charming if you talk to him, and I also have A Ravenclaw who can be somewhat a bossy knowitall but if you get on her good side, she's nice. Also I have other characters that could work if you want a different pair! :) Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 05:26, December 19, 2017 (UTC) Hey ^_^ Just a heads up that the Hogwarts term is over and it's currently summer break for the characters! The time of the year for the characters is usually posted in the sidebar on the Wiki Activity page :) 21:26, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Let's do this! But of course! Although, we should probs work out some means of communicating our ideas if we wanna go for it. :Just maybe I might have something. Although I don't wanna share it here, for obvious reasons ;) If I can catch you in chat at some point, it'd be good for the both of us :D :Oh boy. UTC+1... that's Central European Time, isn't it? :o Henlo. :What time (in CET pls) are you normally around??? And do you think you'd be able to chat in that time? Where I live, that's like... right now. Don't ask how I know, I just do :P So get on chat! :That is way too early in my time, but!!! If I must sacrifice sleep to get to talk to you, then so be it!!!